The present invention relates generally to data disk cases, and more particularly to data disk cases fabricated from cardboard sheets.
In the present specification the term "data disk" is meant to include any substantially planar object which may retain data, regardless of size, shape, or the method of encryption of data. Data disks include compact audio disks, CD ROM disks, long-playing phonograph records, 3.5 inch floppy disks, and 5.25 inch floppy disks.
Recent rapid advances in microelectronic technology, have made it possible to store immense amounts of digital data on small data disks. With the increasing prevalence of data disks in modern life comes a need for a compact, efficient, inexpensive protective package for data disks.
Compact disk audio recordings provide high-fidelity sound reproduction. The sound is encoded in a digital format that provides a large dynamic range and a frequency response from 20 Hz to 20 kHz. Most compact disk players have error determination means so that the reading of the disk is relatively insensitive to contamination or defects on the data surface. However, scratches or dirt on the data surface can cause the disk player to misread the information on the disk, thereby generating noise. It is therefore important to provide storage means for compact disks which allows a user to remove and return the disk from the storage means with a minimum of abrasion to the data surface and without having to touch the data surface.
Until recently, compact disk audio recordings have been predominantly sold in plastic "jewel boxes," and the jewel boxes have been packaged in larger cardboard boxes to prevent shoplifting. The jewel box allows a user to remove the disk from the box without touching the data surface. However, this packaging is wasteful since the cardboard portion of the package is immediately discarded after the compact disk is purchased by the consumer. Furthermore, jewel boxes are manufactured from nonrenewable resources, they are not biodegradable, and they are more expensive than packaging produced predominantly from cardboard and/or paper.
Computer data may be stored on small magnetic disks, commonly called "floppy disks." Because the data can be rendered unreadable if the floppy disk is bent, in the standard 3.5 inch format the magnetic disk is protected by a stiff durable plastic case. In the standard 5.25 inch format the magnetic disk is encased in a less stiff plastic case, and is therefore more susceptible to damage. Standard 5.25 inch disks are generally sold in sturdy plastic containers to prevent damage to the disks. Because of the expense of plastic floppy disk containers, such containers are generally made for storage of about ten floppy disks. Therefore, such containers are unnecessarily bulky if one wishes to only store one floppy disk. Another disadvantage of such containers is that plastics are not biodegradable. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a storage means for floppy disks constructed from cardboard. It would also be advantageous to provide a slim, inexpensive protective package for a single floppy disk.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a data disk case fabricated from cardboard.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cardboard data disk case where the data disk may be inserted and withdrawn from the case without abrasion to the data disk, and without touching the data surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data disk case which can be fabricated easily and inexpensively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data disk case having a tray for holding the data disk and a pocket into which the tray slides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data disk case with a tray for holding the data disk and a pocket into which the tray slides, the pocket and the tray each being fabricated from a single sheet of cardboard.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.